x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
X-23
Must See Episodes * X23 * Target X Personality X-23 is Wolverine's abused clone who broke out of a training session laboratory, freeing herself. She blames her terrible past on Wolverine, and intends to hunt him. As S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to capture her and put her back in confinement, Wolverine insisted that he do it. While X-23 started to face off with him, S.H.I.E.L.D. interrupted, so Wolverine told her to flee while he will handle them. Wolverine encourages them to let her go by reminding them that she has gone through enough. X-23's life of confinement and mistreatment has groomed her to repress her emotions, because of this, she is more calculating and apathetic, to the point she borders on Asperger's Syndrome. She is prone to fits of depression, in which she sits in a corner and cries like a newborn for hours on end. Her training, being something of military style, has left her scarred and traumatized, adding to her fragile state. She often stays very quiet as usually, speaking causes her to breakdown in tears or rage. Her anger is noted to be a factor, she easily goes into fits of rage where she could destroy large amounts of property and objects, including cutting through a wall and attacking several scientists during her breakout. Physical appearance *X-23s Outfits X-23 is a Caucasian-mix teenage girl with a tan skin complextion and an athletic and well-fit built. She has long dark brown hair that she wears loose and comes down around her mid-back with green eyes. X-23 usually wears a leather military jacket with tan accents on the upper arms of the jacket with form-fitting leather pants. She wears a tan tank top shirt underneath her jacket with black gloves and black combat boots. Powers X-23 posseses all of Logan's powers. She possesses six bone claws, however only four are in her hands, she has one in either foot and two on each arm. This is either due to HYDRA's manipulation of her genetics, the damage the DNA sample possesed, or a simple mutation changing the way they're positioned in her body. Like Logan, these claws have no exit hole, meaning she needs to cut through her skin to use the claws. To avoid a slow and painful death from bleeding to death every time she pops the claws, she has a regenitive healing factor, like Logan, that seals up the holes everytime. This Healing factor has also pushed her body's development to its peak, causing her muscles, bones, and senses to reach the natural peak for someone of her age, hight, and weight. Due to this, she is naturally stronger, faster, and more durable then anyone of her age, capable of performing acrobatic dives and leaps that would be near impossible for a normal human to due at that age. Her senses are also so developed they match an animals level of acuracy, able to smell faint sents that only a dog could pick up, see as far as a bird, and hear faint sounds from miles away. However, as she has not reached her full potential and is only a teenager, she can easily be over powered by someone with a similar power or health, as shown when Logan and Guantlet were both able to overpower her and outmatch her. Like Logan, she also posseses a fine layer of Admantium around her skeletal structure, this layer provides extra strength and durability to her bones, alowing them to become seeminly unbreakable. This is not a natural power, but something that was added to her artificially by the Weapon X process, a dangerous and inhumane process that is only performed on Mutants with regenarative powers. Early Life X-23 was the twenty-third attempt to clone the original Weapon X in female form. She was created by Dr. Sarah Kinney and molded into the ultimate killing machine by a mysterious organization known only as 'The Facility'. Looking to duplicate the success of Weapon X, a group called 'HYDRA' conducts experiments to create an ultimate weapon, a perfect soldier. They failed 22 times, but the 23rd attempt was a success. The solution was Logan's healing factor. To duplicate his mutant ability they used Logan's DNA, creating a clone. During the process, they had to make some changes, creating a 'hormonal instability'. Their training of 'X-23' resulted in emotional instability, and a hatred. They had created the ultimate warrior, but they couldn't control her. Season 3 He first mission was an extraction mission, she was to break into a S.H.I.E.L.D. base and steal information from databases for﻿ mutants and S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, possibly for assassination. However, when she reads Logan's profile she snaps, she goes A.W.O.L. and escapes the base, Blaming Wolverine for her traumatic childhood, X23 goes renegade and arrives at the mansion to find her revenge. She hides in the Mansion's forest, watches as the New Recruits play outside and Beast's lesson, she spies on the various X-Men, watching Kurt tease Kitty, Scott and Jean washing up, and breaks into Jean's room. She investigates Jean's stuff until she's found by one of the New Recruits, taking them out with a 'disk', a small device that causes paralyses, she then slowly picks off all the X-Men using her stealth training, including Xavier when he finds her crying. Scott, Ray, and Rogue are the last X-Men unharmed when Logan shows up, but each are promplty taken out. She then attacks Logan, blaming him for her Life, at first Logan refuses to fight her, allowing her to easily force him outside, however, he reveals his more advanced training and skill, being able to trap her from attacking or escaping, before revealing that, he not only had no idea she even existed until this morning but that had he, he would have killed the men responsible. She breaks down, no longer able to deal with her life and her emotions, until Logan insists she stops trying to repress them & let them out, before allowing her to escape so S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't catch her. Logan's plan was for her to then return and he'll protect her from SHIELD, but she runs from the mansion's grounds, knowing that H.Y.D.R.A. will come for her and take the X-Men for experiments. X-23 ends up finding instead her only family in Wolverine Season 4 X-23 spends some time in the wilderness, trying to track down H.Y.D.R.A.'s Headquarters so she can exact her vengence. However, ﻿H.Y.D.R.A. kidnap Wolverine and leave him in the woods, planning to draw X-23 out to save the older injured Logan from Omega Red, a Russian Mutant terrorist who has a history with Logan, Sabertooth, and two other mutants named 'Wade' and 'Maverick'. Omega Red wants to kill Logan for leaving him broken in the past, but is interupted by X-23, who, in full health, easily outmatches a stunned Omega Red before taking Logan to safety. Logan tries to convince her to return to the X-Men, but she refuses until she can stop everyone chasing her, showing the wish to die or have her memories wiped like Logan. She tells Logan to go home, as he is both too tired to help her and his Healing factor has been regressed from falling from an airoplane without a parachute. He refuses to leave her until He too can stop HYDRA and get Fury to leave her alone. However, they're caught in an Ambush in which they're disabled By Guantlet a Mutant Mercenary who HYDRA hired to capture X-23. Logan is told by Madame H.Y.D.R.A. that X-23 has been hunting them, trying to get revenge on them for her tourment. Her capture means that now they can brainwash her and wipe her memories so that she may become their perfect assassin. However, unknown to them is that X-23 still had some of her paralysis Disks, using a deactivated one to play possum & escape containment, stealing some explosives and disarming several guards and security systems. She manages to get on board Madame HYDRA's Air ship, forcing Logan to fall off of it so she may die killing HYDRA's head. She blows the airship up, with her, Madame H.Y.D.R.A., and Guantlet on board, aparently killing her. S.H.I.E.L.D. rescue Logan & arrest H.Y.D.R.A.'s staff, including Omega Red, When Nick Fury asks about 'the girl', Logan tells him she didn't make it, implying that they've found Guantlet & Madame H.Y.D.R.A.. However, when Logan begins to turn his back, he picks up X-23's scent, realizing that she is indeed alive. X-23 watches from afar as SHIELD, now believing her dead, have arrested everyone from HYDRA & she may live peacfully, before running off, now for the first time in her life she is free, and happy. Future When Charles Xavier was under Apocalypse's control, he was able to scan the mind of Apocalypse. In the possible future, Xavier saw an adult version of X-23 would one day join the X-Men and be a part of the main team (some believe that she replaces Wolverine's spot). Notes * In addition to her mutant powers and combat training, X23 seems to have a small cache of tiny electronic devices that can temporarily stun people. They are likely a H.Y.D.R.A. construct, as they're wired to explode if tampered with * In the third season, a new original character, X23 debuted. X23 was the brainchild of Craig Kyle, Marvel's producer over the show. One day he told the producers and writers about his idea, and asked them to work her into the series. * X-23 was created by Craig Kyle and Christopher Yost for the X-Men: Evolution animated series. She made her first appearance in the eleventh episode of the third season, and was introduced as a more youthful version of Wolverine. Much like Harley Quinn, X-23 is a canon immigrant, initially introduced in tie-in, non-comics media, and assimilated into the main universe after proving popular. She made her first comic book appearance in 2004 in NYX#3, written by Joe Quesada and illustrated by Joshua Middleton. After her introduction into the comics universe her background was greatly expanded and numerous dark elements, such as her history as a prostitute or the extent of the mistreatment she endured as a child, were added or expanded upon. * X-23 made her comic book debut in the miniseries NYX, where her appearance was slightly altered to more closely resemble Wolverine. She received a self-titled comic series in 2005. Much like Harley Quinn of Batman: The Animated Series or Marvel's own Firestar of Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, she was a character originally created for an animated series that was incorporated into comic book canon. Other faces of X-23 Comic_-_Inocent_lost_-_x23.png|'Innocence Lost' Comic - (2006) Comic_-_book_2.png|'Target X' Comic - (2006-2007) Comic_-_book_3.png|'X-Force' Comic - (2008) Uncanny-x23.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Treme X-Men' Comic (2001-2004) New_X_-_X23.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002 +) New_X_-_X23II.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002 +) X-force-x-23.png|'X-Force' Comic (2008 ?) X-force_-_23.png|'X-Force' Comic (2008 ?) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) W_&_Men_-_23II.png|''Wolverine & the X-Men'' TV (2008-2009) Marvel_vs._Capcom_-_X23.png|'Marvel vs. Capcom 3' Fate of Two Worlds (2011) Category:X-Men Category:Female Category:Independent Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:H.Y.D.R.A. Category:Mutant Category:Military